


Boom Boom, goes Thor

by CorellianSea



Series: Prompts | Challenges [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Football player!Han, Han wants to play in the rain, M/M, Road Trip, There's a thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">A loud clap of thunder left Luke’s eyes bulging as Han stepped out after stripping himself of his jacket. The door slammed closed and Luke promptly rolled down his window after.</span>
</p><p>  <span class="small">“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the <i>rain?”</i></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Boom, goes Thor

 

      Luke grumbled as slowly he regained consciousness. His neck creaked with every little movement from his body, and his grumbling grew louder before a dramatic cry ripped from him when his back finally popped from stretching. It gave him the relief he so sweetly deserved after sleeping on a stiff chair for the past four or so hours. The boy laid back down, looking rather sated on the passenger seat of the old Falcon. Luke turned his head to Han with a lazy but content smile.

      “Damn, Luke. ‘Bout time you came to.” Han said as he too began to shift his body, but toward the direction of Luke instead. Concentrating on the road _and_ on your cute sleeping boyfriend was a rather dangerous thing to try and pull, so in the end, it was probably a good thing that Luke had fallen asleep for a while, more or less completely turned away from him.

      It left Han able to focus on the road instead of trying to increase the occasional chance in catching Luke’s beautiful facial expressions as they chatted about anything and everything under the blue sky. Luke’s eyes darted to the dashboard before rolling his seat up quickly, damning the creaky metal for going so slow all the while. Once upright, he pressed his hands to the cold window. Well, it _was_  a blue sky before he fell asleep. Only, now it was looking damn gloomy out there.

      “Han, where are we?” Luke asked, ignoring Han’s comment about keeping fingerprints off the windows, “This doesn’t look anywhere like home.”

      “It’s ‘cause it isn’t,” Han leaned over and slapped Luke’s hand away, ignoring the sassy glare he got in return. “We’re still two hours away from the city. Traffic was fuckin’ killer. We won't be home for a while, kid.”

      “Are you tired?” With eyebrows knitting upward, Luke pouted at Han who softened at the expression. Luke took Han’s free hand in his and held it close to his heart, settling it there momentarily. He felt very content being here — with Han. “Do you want me to drive?”

      “No.”

      “Why?”

      “ _Because_.”

      “...Because _what_?”

      “ _Luke_!”

      “Okay, okay, _jeez._ I won't touch your damn baby.” Luke stubbornly crossed his arms, practically throwing Han’s hand off his chest in the process. “Sometimes you act like you love her more than me.”

      “You _can’t_ compare a man’s car to who they’re datin’.”

      “Well _who_ said that?” He huffed back immediately.

      “I– well, I– j-just ask _anyone_!”

      “Leia would agree with me.”

      Han turned to him with an incredibly bland look on his face, “She’s your _sister_.”

      “She’s _someone_!”

      “Kid, come on,” Han groaned when Luke started going off about the 'Falcon again and how it was 'unhealthy’ to spend so much money on it. He couldn’t help that the lil’ lady was having some trouble running properly. She needed his attention because she was currently in a dire need of it… If it were Luke, he’d feel the same way...

     “ _Come on_ ,” he tried again when Luke quieted down and just kept on pouting with his arms crossed. “Sweetheart…”

      The drive gradually reverted  back to the silent one that it had initially been when Han had turned off the radio to let Luke sleep. Trees whizzed past them, along with cell towers, an occasional abandoned looking building and random strips of tire blown off cars that weren’t even on the side of the road anymore. Luke kept his unrelenting gaze on the window the whole time.

      “Oh shit, it’s raining,” Han commented, slowing down as the little sprinkles of rain turned into fat heavy droplets from a particularly dark cloud. The 'Falcon slowed even more and it caught Luke’s attention.

      “What are you doing?”

      When they slowed down enough, Han parked on the side of the road and grinned at him. “Gonna feel the rain.”

      A loud clap of thunder left Luke’s eyes bulging as Han stepped out after stripping himself of his jacket. The door slammed closed, and Luke promptly rolled down his window after.

      “We’re in the middle of a _thunderstorm_ and you wanna stop and feel the _rain_?”

      Luke thought he had heard a reply, but the raindrops slamming against the dashboard deafened his boyfriend’s voice. Worried, he leaned in closer after rolling up the window to stay dry, and scooted to the very edge of his seat to watch Han uncharacteristically twirl around in the rain. The blond estimated it being a total of four minutes before Han would be soaked to the bone as he stared up at the sky with his arms stretched out. Belting out a frustrated groan, Luke got out as well, but took his jacket with him instead to drape it over his arms and above his head.

      “Han, get  _inside_!”

      “No!” Han grinned at him at him before taking off his outerwear shirt, leaving him in a loose white tee that stuck to his skin. “It feels great, Luke. I can’t believe I haven’t done this in years.”

      “Han! You stupi —  _AH_!” Luke yelled when Han snatched his jacket from him and began to run out into the grassy field next to the road. The boy could only hopelessly try and chase the football player down. “Han — Han! Han you _dick_! Han, fucking, Solo, I _swear —_! OOFH —”

      They tumbled into the wet brush, Han falling atop him with a giddy sounding laugh, and he continued to laugh until he was wheezing.

      “Yo-Your fac- _face_! You shoul- you shoulda seen your  _face_!”

      Luke kept smacking his shoulder but it only served to make Han guffaw even harder. Han rolled over, still snickering to himself. Although, he began to grow a little worried when Luke still hadn’t said a thing since their little tumble in the grass. The football player turned, toothy grin faltering for only a second, and it broadened when he saw Luke beginning to laugh too.

      "You _dick_!”

 

      And then they both caught a cold for like a week.

      The end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”


End file.
